The Boys Of Summer
by Leon Sage
Summary: Jared always wanted to go to California for the summer. The sun, the breeze, the surf. Jensen has just always wanted someone to accept his flaws. J2 AU
1. Chapter 1: House Of Horrors

**Chapter 1: House of Horrors**

Jared took off his headphones as he walked through the airport doors, hitching up his sunglasses to his forehead and breathing in the sweet smell of the summer air. It was the first day of the summer holidays and Jared had convinced his parents to let him come to sunny California to spend the entire three months. After much debate with his parents, they had finally succumbed and helped Jared secure an apartment near the coast for the whole time and even gotten him a camera to take photos of his trip with. Jared had always wanted to come to California for the summer; to bask in the sun, to swim in the warm waters, but most of all, to watch the surfers.

Jared had had an intense interest in surfing since he first saw a surf competition five years prior, but was never able to take classes or try his hand at it. Coming from a small town in Texas didn't help either, but Jared had never given up his dream. He was sure that he would get to see the surfers strut their stuff on the beaches that thousands of people flocked to year after year, and that was exactly where he intended to spend most of his time anyway.

He hailed a cab down and after giving the driver the address of the place he was supposed to be staying in, he allowed himself some shut, but it seemed like only minutes before the driver was shaking him awake, telling him that he had arrived. As Jared got out from the cab, he found himself on the road parallel to a beautiful strip of beach. Turning around to the place he was supposed to be staying at, he was surprised to see a tattoo parlor instead. Looking at the cab driver with a confused expression, Jared took out the piece of paper he had scribbled the address on and showed it to the driver.

"This is where I'm supposed to be at," he said and the cab driver pointed to the shop. "And that's where you're at, bub," he said and deposited Jared's bags onto the sidewalk. Jared was sure that something was wrong, but the cab driver insisted that this was the place. "Hey," he said as he wound down the window and looked at a very exasperated Jared, "You told me the address and I brought you here, Mr. Just go in and ask, huh?" With that, he drove off, leaving Jared standing at the sidewalk, paper in hand and bags next to him. Slowly he turned around and looked at the shop with his father's words ringing in his mind. _Don't you dare get into any trouble young man_, his father had said and here was Jared, very much in trouble.

Finally, he pushed open the door of the tattoo parlor and was greeted by a woman that Jared would have called mildly breathtaking. She had black hair, streaked with white, wore thick eyeliner artistically swirled at the ends and had the most interesting tattoo's that Jared had ever seen; and she was absolutely gorgeous. Jared wondered how she could still be so attractive even with all the ink and make-up, but he decided it was her charisma that was so enticing. "Hey there, Shaggy," she said and smirked a lopsided smile that Jared found amusing. "Hi," he said suddenly feeling a little self conscious, "I uh… think I got the wrong address," he said and looked at the paper but it was taken from him but black nails with neon red lines painted into them. "I'll judge that, Hotshot," she said and looked at the paper before looking back at Jared and smirking even wider. "So you're Jared," she said and Jared was taken aback. "Y-Yeah," he said, "How d-" "How did I know, Shaggy?" she cut in and chuckled, "You ARE staying at my little house of horror's for the summer aren't you?" she said and Jared's blood ran cold. He was supposed to stay in the tattoo parlor?

Jared looked around trying to find a place that might have even suggested a place to stay when he heard a throaty laugh coming from the lady, "Please, do you think I'm really gonna let you stay in my creative space?" she said and nudged her head to the back of the shop, "C'mon Shaggy. Oh and by the way, I'm Victoria."

Victoria led Jared to the back of the shop and up a flight of stairs to a door. She unlocked it and Jared was amazed at what he found. The apartment that stood before him was exactly the way he had pictured it, save a few small surprises. It was a spacious area with a kitchen to the left and what looked like two bedroom's to the right. There was a huge U-shaped couch in front of a plasma TV, but what intrigued Jared were the walls of the apartment. They were covered in beautiful pieces of art, ranging from koi fish to girls with flowers for eyes.

"Woah," Jared said softly and Victoria beamed. "Glad you like them, Shaggy," she said and walked in. when she realized Jared wasn't following her, she turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What, too good for my apartment, Hotshot?" she asked and Jared quickly apologized and went in. He found that not only was this Victoria's apartment, but that he would be staying with her. "Don't sweat it, Shaggy," she purred, going up to Jared and running her nails halfway down his shirt, "You're too clean for me anyway." She left him to unpack in his room and Jared had just sat on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. "Dinner at 8, Shaggy," he heard Victoria say and before he could respond, he heard her walking away.

Jared unpacked his clothes and put them in the drawers that were there and flopped onto the bed. It was soft and the sheets smelled heavenly and Jared couldn't help but snuggle in a little before he remembered that he had to make a very important call. He sat up and dialed his home and had to sit there for the next hour talking to his parents, assuring them that he had not been robbed, drugged, killed or kidnapped. After the phone call, he decided that he would take a shower before dinner and as he stepped under the cool shower, he felt himself relax and savored the feeling.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was horrified to see Victoria standing there and thanked god that he was wearing a towel. "My, my, my, Jared," she said, eyes trailing up and down his chest and stomach, "Aren't we just a Roman statue." Jared blushed so deeply that Victoria was reduced to a laughing fit and when she was done, she wiped away a tear and shook her head. "You blush too easily, Shaggy," she said and Jared's lips thinned. "You just embarrass me," he said and Victoria's eyebrows lifted as she smiled. "You're just easy," she said and pointed a thumb to the direction of the kitchen, "Dinner's on, okay," she said and walked out, shaking her head ad chuckling.

Jared quickly changed and joined Victoria at the kitchen. There was a smell of pasta wafting from a pot on the stove and Victoria pointed to a seat on the island counter that was there. She served to giant plates of pasta and Jared realized how hungry he was, but forced himself to eat slowly. "That was amazing, Victoria," Jared said as he sighed happily with a full stomach. Victoria smiled genuinely and took his plate, "Glad you liked it, Shaggy," she said and Jared's lips thinned a little.

"Hey, Victoria, why do you call me Shaggy?" he asked and Victoria smirked and wiped her hands before she sat across from him again. "It's cause of your hair, Brainiac," she said and ruffled his hair a little. Jared smiled and joked, "Call I call you Streak then?" he asked and Victoria actually seemed to think about it for a moment. Jared was about to say she was joking, but she laughed. "I like it actually. Streak it is." They joked about things for a while, and ended up on the couch, finding out more about each other. Jared found that Victoria had a Master's in Arts but loved tattooing more than anything else. He found out that she was a singer in a band that played regular gigs in the different café's that lined the strip. Jared somehow knew that Streak and him were going to be good friends.

They finally said goodnight at around 3A.M, Victoria telling Jared that she needed to open shop the next day. As Jared laid in bed, he realized that something somewhere, some work of the universe had brought him to Victoria's house of horrors. He just didn't know what it was yet.

Halfway down the block, Jensen looked out at the dark waters, moon reflected on the surface of the ocean and sighed before taking a long drink of beer from the can he held.


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorms

**Chapter 2: Thunderstorms**

Three days into his vacation and Jared's breath was still taken away when he woke up in the morning. The giant windows in his room offered a perfect view of the ocean and he loved waking up to the morning sun streaming in. He had pretty much mapped out the perfect spots for watching the waves and even getting some sketching of the surfers in. Jared had always been a talented artist, but now he really had a chance to spread his artistic wings and even Streak had commended him on his work.

Coming out from his room after a shower, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and eggs. Streak was at her usual place on the couch, sipping coffee from her Harley Davidson coffee mug, reading the morning paper but looked up and smirked at him. "Morning there, Hotshot," she said and inclined her head towards the kitchen. "Eggs and coffee for you." "Thanks," Jared said and after he had a quick breakfast, he plopped down onto the couch next to her and sipped his coffee.

"Anything good in there," he asked, nodding his head to the paper and Streak laughed. "When is there anything good in this piece of crap," she asked and threw the paper onto the coffee table. She stretched her arms and Jared heard the bones in her back crack in a few places. "Getting old, huh," he laughed and she smacked his arm playfully. "You're getting old," she said and Jared laughed heartily. "So what's on the agenda for your sweet cheeks today, Shaggy?" she asked and Jared thought about it for a moment. "Guess I'll go down to the strip again, get some photo's and sketches… something like that," he said and looked out the window, it looked like a rainy day and the sea was as choppy; a bad sign.

Streak saw this too and pursed her lips a little. "Why don't you stay in and I'll let you help in the shop? I could use a cashier today," she said. This took Jared by surprise; no one, not even Streak's boyfriend, a very tattooed and pierced guy named Bone was allowed to touch the cashier. "Cashier… really?" he asked and she just shrugged. "I need an extra hand," she said and smiled playfully, "And you wouldn't steal from little ole' me now would you?" So Jared agreed.

Working in the tattoo parlor was a surreal experience. Jared had to constantly remind himself not to stare at the clients that came in. He was so interested in the designs that they had tattooed into their bodies that it was hard to tear his eyes away from them. he got a couple of mean looks but most of them humored him, showing off their bodies and answering questions about them. The most interesting client they got that day came when the thunderstorm just started. It was a lady that was 78 years old named Samantha, coming in to finish a portrait of her late husband.

"He was a real dish, wasn't he," she asked Jared as he was looking at the picture that she had given him. "Yeah, he was," he said and she smiled at him fondly. She had about eight other tattoo's and Jared learned that she and Streak had known each other for a long while. "Oh, yes, I remember when Victoria here was tattoo-less, running around with bright pink hair and those silly bangs," she laughed and Streak scowled at her. "Yeah, and I remember you when you were less wrinkly," she retorted, but laughed along with her. Jared really admired this lady; her husband had died in World War 2 and she had single-handedly brought up two children whilst running a small café. "It was a real job at first," she said, "But after a while, it was something I found I loved doing."

Jared had asked her whether he could sketch her whilst Streak was inking her and she said he was more than welcome. So as Streak was tattooing her, Jared got out his sketchbook and sat in front of them, sketching away. He got so lost in his work that he didn't hear the doorbell ring or hear the person coming up to him. Only when Samantha looked up and smile did Jared realize there was someone else there and quickly turned around to deal with the client.

But nothing came out of his mouth. There standing at the door, drenched from head to foot was a man Jared thought must have been around his age. His wet hair stood up in awkward positions and his t-shirt stuck to his chest, revealing the subtle outline of the muscles that hid beneath it. He had the greenest eyes Jared had ever seen.

Jared just sat there, stoned at the image that only someone like Michelangelo could have come up with. "What's up Vic," the man said, voice ruff and deep but seductive and quiet. "Hey there, Jenny," she said and he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He briefly looked at Jared and huffed before going to Samantha and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey there Aunt Sam," he said and she smiled up at him. "Hello, Jensen, hope you didn't get too wet," she said, a note of concern in her voice but he waved her away. "Nah, not more than if I was slicing some waves," he said and shook his head like a dog, spraying them all with water.

"Hey!" Victoria said but smiled fondly at him. Jensen looked at Jared again and Jared realized that he was still staring at Jensen and quickly looked down and tried to find something to do to excuse himself. "Who's the stonework?" Jensen asked and Samantha hit him on the arm. "Be nice," she said quietly and Victoria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ey, Shaggy," she called and Jared looked at her from behind the cash register he had just sat down at, "C'mere." Jared sighed and went to them again and Samantha sat up a little and smiled at Jared.

"Jared, this is my nephew, Jensen," she said, inclining her hand to Jensen who was running a hand through his hair and he smirked at Jared. "Pleasure," he said and looked at Victoria. "Got any spares?" he asked and Victoria just pointed to the back to where Jared knew there was some spare clothes for when Bone stayed over. Jensen was about to make his way to the back when Samantha cleared her throat very pointedly at Jensen and raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself, boy?" she said and Jensen sighed heavily, almost dramatically and looked at Jared, flashing a 100 watt smile. "I'm Jensen Ackles," he said and bowed slightly, "Please excuse me from this company of heroes as I must change from these unsightly clothes."

Samantha shook her head as Jensen walked to the back of the shop and turned back to Jared. "Don't mind him, his bark is worse than his bite," she said but Jared was pretty sure that Jensen packed a good bite too. Victoria saw Jared watching Jensen as he walked to the back of the shop and sniggered a little. "Don't even think about, Hotshot," she said, "Jenny comes from the wrong side of the wrong part of town." Samantha looked at her with mock offence and put a hand on her chest. "Bless my soul, I wonder how I live there then and how I managed to bring him up," she said and Victoria laughed. "Please, granny, you have a gun in your purse," she said and Samantha just smiled. "Oh, yes, that must be it," she said and chuckled before her faced turned a little serious.

"Maybe Jared will be able to make him turn over a new leaf," she mused and Jared's head whipped around. "W-What?" he stammered out and she just smiled at him. "Oh, didn't you know?" she said, trying not to give much away, but her smile betrayed her. "Know what, exactly?" Jared said and Victoria shook her head.

"Men really are dense, sometimes," she said and Samantha nodded her head sympathetically. "It happens to the best ones too. Did you know, my husband couldn't remember the simplest things I used to tell him and he was only 37? Bless his soul, he would buy salt when I asked for sugar and would always make me coffee instead of tea," she said but Jared cut in before she could say more. "I'm sorry, but what didn't I know?" he said and Samantha looked at him with a surprised look. "Oh, that Jensen plays for the same team that you do, darling."

Jared's eyes widened and his face flushed. "M-My team?" he said and Victoria sighed and shook her head. "You really think California people are blind, deaf and dumb, Shaggy?" she said and before Jared could say anything, Jensen walked out shitless, holding two t-shirts and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Bone really wear's crap like this," he said with an incredulous voice and held up the two t-shirts. Jared couldn't have cared less if Jensen had been holding the Holy Grail itself because his eyes were glued to Jensen's body. It was perfectly cut and Jensen had beautiful tattoos inked into his upper arms and torso. "Hey, don't you say anything about those," Victoria said and waved the tattooing machine at him, "I like those bands too." Jensen scowled and was going to pull on one of the t-shirts when he noticed Jared staring at his body. He chuckled once and flexed his abs for Jared once.

"See something you like?" he asked and laughed as Jared turned beet red and shook his head, heading off to the back to get changed properly. Victoria and Samantha just looked at each other with knowing expressions but didn't say anything.

Afterwards, after they had closed up the shop, had dinner and were sitting on the couch in the apartment watching some trash TV, Victoria suddenly said to no one in particular, "So Jensen is quite a character, isn't he?" which too Jared by surprise. "Y-Yeah, he is," Jared said slowly and Victoria, never taking her eyes off the screen, smiled and folded her arms around a pillow she was holding. "He's single you know," she said and Jared almost spat out the drink he had been drinking.

"What?" he said as he looked at her very innocently devious face. "I'm just saying," she said, "Jensen is single and he seems to like you a lot." Jared thought of one moment in the whole time that he and Samantha had been there that had given Victoria the slightest inkling that Jensen had seemed interested in Jared but couldn't find any. "When and what happened that gave you that idea?" he asked and Victoria shook her head. "Men really are dense," she said and Jared raised his eyebrows. "So I've heard," he said.

"Didn't you realize?" Victoria said, "In all the time you were busy mucking around, finding ways to avoid eye contact and seem all busy… he was watching your every move."


	3. Chapter 3: Unwilling Confessions

**Chapter 3: Unwilling Confessions and Steadfast Promises**

After the revelation of Jensen and his apparent interest in Jared, Jared had to force himself not to become hyperaware of everything that Jensen did when he came to the shop; which was pretty much every day. Samantha's portrait was taking longer than usual to finish, but Jared was sure that Streak and her had some sort of sick sense of humor going on between the two of them. Samantha, being the more tactful one, would drop subtle hints that Jensen should look for some guy to fill his lonely, lonely days and nights and Streak… well just put it out there.

Jared couldn't deny that he had caught Jensen looking at him from across the room and he had caught Jensen a few times too. Jensen had always covered up by either turning away or making some excuse to look in Jared's direction, but Jared could feel his stare on his back. Streak and Samantha had obviously noticed this too because they kept on trying to make the both of them end up alone together or end up in awkward situations; and one day, it actually worked.

"So, Jared," Streak said one afternoon as she was finishing part of Samantha's portrait, "When was the last time you fucked anyone?" Jared spilled the Sprite he had been drinking and choked on whatever was in his mouth. He glared at the laughing Streak and the grinning Samantha but also saw Jensen give him a sideways look from the magazine that he was reading. He sighed and looked at Streak. "Is this something that we HAVE to talk about?" he asked and she merely batted her eyelashes. "Why of COURSE we HAVE to talk about it! We're all DYING to know!" she said, but Jared knew that that meant something along the lines of 'you + Jensen + sex = NOW.'

Jared shook his head but played with a bit of his sleeve and said in a quiet voice, "I've… never actually… done anything before," he said and he heard the collective gasp issue from everyone, including Jensen. "Dude," Jensen said in a disbelieving tone, "What the hell d'you mean by that?" Jared blushed a little and looked at him briefly before he decided to look at the picture behind him, that was a little easier to look at. "Exactly that… I've never done anything before." Streak looked between Jensen and Jared and laughed. "Well this is perfect then! Jensen has done everything that walks and Jared hasn't done anything at all! Jensen, you should… y'know, show Jared the ropes!"

Jensen shot her a look that would melt stone and Jared stood, blushing and embarrassed. "I… think I'll go down to the beach and… bury myself now," he said and took his sketchbook and pencils out of the shop before anything else could be said.

Jared walked to his favorite spot by the beach and sat down there. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Why the hell did Streak have to embarrass him like that? And what did Jensen mean by what he said? Jared pulled up his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them; he suddenly felt inadequate, small. How could Jensen even seem interested in Jared? There was nothing special about him – he wasn't athletically inclined, not especially intelligent and didn't have any profound skill of talent to give him an advantage, so… why?

"God, Jared, he doesn't like you," Jared said out loud and his finger's tightened around his legs. "Who doesn't like you?" came a voice and Jared almost fell off where he was sitting because that voice belonged to Jensen. Jared looked at him but looked away after a few seconds. In this light Jensen looked amazing. The afternoon sun caught in his hair, making it look blonde, the light in his eyes and that perfect skin. Everything about him was perfect, right down to his stupid attitude and his seemingly uncaring persona, but Jared couldn't even bring himself to admit anything to Jensen right now, so instead he turned away and looked out to the sea. "No one," he said, but Jensen sat down next to Jared and looked out at the sea.

"You know, the first time I got onto a board, I fell off after two seconds," Jensen said quietly and Jared sighed. "I don't need your pity," he said, but Jensen overlooked that and continued. "If kept on falling off that goddamn board so many times that I almost gave up on it. But one day, I managed to shred a small wave. I was so proud of myself that I tried again, but I ended up on my ass. Again," he chuckled to himself, "I couldn't believe that I actually fell after getting one that wave. But I told myself not to give up and hey, here I am shredding waves like Sammie cuts her butter in the morning." Jensen looked at Jared and nudged him. "Still with me, Shaggy?" he asked and Jared nodded.

"The point of me telling you this, is that you need to learn how to ride the wave, Jay," Jensen said, still looking at Jared and added in a softer tone, "You've gotta learn how to let yourself go with the flow and learn to dance with the waves." Jared looked at him and Jensen did the most unexpected thing. He took Jared's hand in his and pulled him up. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Jensen held on fast to Jared's hand as he ran through the sidewalk and onto the beach all the way to the underside of the pier. The waves pounded the wooden beams and the salty spray caught in Jared's hair a little, but he didn't mind. The mere touch of Jensen's hand was sending electric shocks through Jared and when they stopped, Jensen didn't let go, but asked Jared to look up. "What d'you see?" Jensen said and Jared looked up. Through the wooden beams that thousands of people walked on, the sunlight was streaming through. The cracks in the wood and the shafts of sunlight playing through was breath-taking. It was beautiful and the sunlight danced as the people on top cut off and on the sunlight.

"It's… It's beautiful, Jensen," Jared said and heard Jensen say quietly, "The light is you, Jared. You see how it plays around when someone steps on a crack? That's your insecurities, your worries, your troubles and the demons that keep you awake at night. Those things stop the light from shining thought the cracks, Jared. Your light."

Jared looked down and saw Jensen looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Jensen… " he said, but Jensen shook his head. "No, you don't get to say anything," he said and lifted his shirt, pointing out a tattoo of a blackbird sitting on a branch. "See that?" he said, "I got that the day my parents died. They left me with nothing, but I didn't give up on anything. I worked my way through everything and even managed to help pay Sammie back some money."

"Jensen, why are you telling me all these things?" Jared said and gestured up to the walkway. "Why are you showing me all these things?" Jensen smiled at him and put his other hand on Jared's chest. "What I'm trying to say, Jay, is not to give up. Life can hand you a load of crap, but you just have to never give up, and in the end, you get what you want and what you need."

Jensen looked up at Jared and smiled again and let go of Jared. "Remember that, Shaggy," he said and turned and walked away. Jared watched him walking away and silently made a promise to himself.

_I'm not going to give up on you, Jensen. Never._


	4. Chapter 4: Fun In The Sun

**Chapter 4: Fun In The Sun**

Jared had told himself that he wouldn't give up on Jensen, but saying something was a heck of a lot easier than actually doing something. He tried to find things that the both of them had in common, but it was hard when Jensen kept on being so mysterious about his life. The only thing that Jared knew for sure, was the Jensen was a surfer and that he seemed above average perception about people. He was obviously intelligent and Jared was pretty sure he was artistic as he had seen Jensen with paint on his hands. But how, how on earth was Jared supposed to make a conversation out of these things?

"Jesus H. Christ, Shaggy," Streak said one night when they were closing shop, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you." Jared looked up from the papers he had been arranging and gave her a confused look. "What?" he said and she shook her head. "Don't 'what' me so innocently," she said and locked the front door. She went over to him and smacked him on the head and folded her arms across her chest. "Give me a valid reason you haven't asked Jensen out," she said and raised an eyebrow to him. Jared rubbed his head and sighed, "I just don't know how to talk to him," he said and he heard Streak sigh.

"Jared, I don't know what else you want from this situation," she said and Jared exhaled heavily. "A manual would be good," he said and Streak gave him a look that could roast a chicken. "In case you haven't realized, Yoda, love doesn't come with a How-to book. If that were the case, you wouldn't have so many lonely people in the world," she said and walked to the light switch to turn off the lights. "Just promise me one thing, Shaggy," she said and looked at Jared, "Promise me you won't let this go without at least trying." Jared bit his lip for a moment and nodded his head and she turned off the lights.

Jared had been wondering where exactly Jensen goes to surf as he could never find him on the beach, but when he asked Samantha, she wouldn't say. All she said was, "Ask him." So one morning, Jared looked into his bathroom mirror and said, "Today, you will ask Jensen where he surfs. You will get the balls to do it and you will do it."

"Terrible thing to have lost you balls," came a voice and Jared froze. He turned and saw Jensen leaning against the door frame with his arms across his chest. He had an amused expression on his face, but he tried to cover it up with clearing his throat. "So… I hear you wanted to ask me something?" he said, but Jared was having trouble forming words not. Screw Jensen for being so damn breath-taking. Then Jared remembered that he was wearing nothing but his towel. He looked down and back at Jensen, suddenly aware that the only thing saving him from complete nudity was a piece of fabric.

"Uhh… I…" he said and Jensen unfolded his arms and stepped further in. Jensen came right up to Jared and tilted his head up at Jared. Jensen's lips were inches away from Jared's and Jared studied each freckle and line on Jensen's face. He realized that Jensen was just the perfect height to look down at and he had the almost impossible task of controlling his hands from doing something he would regret. "C'mon, Hotshot," Jensen said in a low voice that shot right through Jared's spine right down to his nether regions, "Gonna ask me or what?"

Jared could feel his heart hammering and he was realizing that he was really going to do something he is going to regret, but Jensen was right there. He was right there and he was so amazing seductive that if Jared didn't do something, we would explode. Jensen smirked at Jared, almost reading his mind and leaned in, lips almost brushing Jared's. "You want me, don't you?" he said and Jared closed his eyes. Everything was going fuzzy; all Jared knew that there was Jensen and after that the world ended. Everything was Jensen. Jared nodded a little but he heard Jensen say, "Say it, Jay, don't nod it." So Jared opened his lips an inch and was about it say it when he felt Jensen's lips touch and cover his. Suddenly there was fire shooting through his body and mind. Everything woke up and started working in overdrive. There were a trillion thoughts and a billion emotions, there was a universe of neurons firing and ever cell in Jared's body was reacting to this one simply touch.

Jared kissed back with hesitance first, fearing that this may all be a dream, but Jensen was there to make it real again. Jensen's hands found their way to Jared's hair and he weaved his fingers through Jared's wet hair. Jared's arms went around Jensen and pulled him close, making their bodies go flush against each other. Everything was perfect in that one second of eternity, everything made sense and Jared felt like he had the answer for every question ever asked. So when Jensen pulled back, Jared felt the high crash back down again and they were standing in Jared's bathroom in an apartment owned by an eccentric tattoo artist.

Jensen was giving Jared a look that could mean a thousand things but Jared couldn't even define one of them. Jared looked down at Jensen, breathing a little hard but he didn't let go of Jensen. It was Jensen that slowly unfurled Jared's arms from his body and took a step back. "I… I'm sorry, Jay, I shouldn't have," Jensen said and turned to go, but Jared quickly caught Jensen's hand and Jensen looked back at Jared. "I wanted to ask you where you surfed," he said and Jensen shook his head. "And here I was thinking that you wanted my hand in marriage," he said and Jared's eyes widened. Jensen laughed, "Joking, Shaggy, just joking. I can show you if you want," he said and Jared nodded.

"Okay, put some clothes on and we'll go okay?" he said and Jared smiled and nodded. Then they realized that they were still holding hands and Jensen smiled at Jared and let go of him. When Jensen had left the room, Jared exhaled heavily and turned at looked at his reflection in the glass. _What the hell was that?_ Jared asked himself, but he could come up with no conclusive answers. He wanted Jensen, yes, and Jensen obviously knew that, but there was something else – the way Jensen had looked at Jared when he had pulled back. The way his eyes seemed to want it too, but how they had gone dead, like he was telling himself no.

Later in the kitchen, Jensen made no comment about what had happened earlier and Jared tried not to say anything, but the static in the air was present… and Streak noticed. "So," she said, holding her mug of coffee up to her lips and sipped once, "Fucked yet?" Jared's spoon fell into his bowl of cereal and Jensen choked on his own coffee. "What the hell, Vic," Jensen said, wiping his mouth but shot Jared a look. Jared wiped his t-shirt where a little milk had splattered and scowled at her. "Don't you have a shop to open?" he said and Streak smiled at him toothily. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest today," she said and got up to wash out her mug. Jared and Jensen exchanged a look when her back was turned and Jensen shook his head. _"Nothing happened, okay?"_ his eyes said and Jared nodded.

"Well boys, I'm out," she said and opened her door to the downstairs, "Try not to get into too much trouble, huh?" When she was out, Jensen sighed and put down his mug. "Jay-" he began but before he could continue, Jared cut in, "Don't worry, Jen, I know it didn't mean anything," he said and smiled at Jensen. "Don't worry." Jensen sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. "It's so much more than that, Jay," he said and looked at Jared with knitted brows. "I want to too," he said, "But… I mess people up, and I don't want to mess you up." Jared didn't know how to react for a moment, but he stood up and deposited what was left of the cereal into the waste bin. "We'll see whether you actually do mess me up, Jen," he said then stopped himself and looked at Jensen. "You don't mind me calling you Jen?" he said and Jensen shook his head. "No, why?" he asked and Jared put his arms on his hips and thought about it for a moment. "Huh, cause I could have sworn that you didn't like people calling you that," he said and Jensen smiled softly and said, "You're different," and finished his coffee. "So are we going or not?" Jensen asked and Jared nodded. _"You're not going to mess me up, Jen, you're not_,_" _Jared told Jensen silently.

The beach that Jensen surfed on was amazingly beautiful. It was in a secluded part that required a jeep to get to and it was cut off from the commercial parts. Getting out of the car, Jared looked around with an awed look. "This place is beautiful," he said and looked at Jensen. Jensen set his board down and looked around. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he said and smiled at Jared. "I found this place about three years ago by accident, and well, no one else has found it, so yeah."

Jared found a comfortable spot on the sand to sit and laid out blankets and the icebox of food and drinks they had brought with them. Jensen helped Jared and once everything was set up, he smirked at Jared and looked at his board. "So, wanna see me shred some waves?" Jensen asked and Jared nodded at him. So Jensen changed to his surfing gear and took up his board. Jared looked at the waves and then back at Jensen. "Aren't the waves a little high?" he asked and Jensen laughed. "The bigger the better," he said and ran into the surf.

Watching Jensen was like watching a bird of prey going in for a kill and like watching the greatest dancer perform the hardest dance. Jensen was beautiful as he sliced through the waves like a knife would to warm butter. Everything he did was so graceful and well executed that Jared wondered if Jensen was part fish too. The waves seemed to bend to Jensen's will and he seemed to understand what the waves wanted him to do.

After a while, Jared got out his sketch book and began sketching the waves and Jensen. He sketched out Jensen riding the waves and was even able to catch Jensen when he flipped his board on purpose and dove into the sea.

An hour passed and Jensen finally came in from the sea, hair glistening with water and body dripping. Jared threw him a towel and Jensen gratefully accepted it. Jensen playfully shook his hair out, causing water to fly everywhere. "Hey!" Jared said and covered his book, laughing, "You're gonna ruin my drawings!" Jensen got out of his surfing gear and only put on his shorts again and crashed down next to Jared.

"Let me see," he said and Jared looked at him, suddenly shy. "They're not good," he said but the book was snatched from him. "Let me be the judge of that, huh?" Jensen said and flipped through the book. Jared looked at Jensen intently as Jensen studied the drawing, trying to discern what Jensen was thinking. "You're right, Jay. They aren't good at all," Jensen said and Jared sighed, but Jensen smiled and ruffled Jared hair a little. "They're not good cause they're amazing, I love them," he said and Jared beamed at him. "Really?" he said and Jensen chuckled. "Really. You've got a real gift, Jay," he said and laid down, stretching himself out on the blankets.

Jared smiled at Jensen and pulled him up, much to Jensen's disdain. "You're not falling asleep until you get some food in you, Mr." Jared said and Jensen shook his head. "Yes, MUM," he said but smiled at Jared.

After a meal of sandwiches and salad, Jensen laid back down, closing his eyes and putting an arm over them and Jared awkwardly sat there, not sure about what to do. Jared saw Jensen's lips twitch up and Jensen said, "So you just gonna watch me till the sun sets?" Jared chuckled and Jensen removed his arm from his face and smiled up at him. "What?" he said and Jared shook his head. "You're so hard to read sometimes. I just don't know what to do around you, that's all," Jared said.

Jensen looked up at the sky and then back at Jared. "You really want me to tell you what to do, Jay?" he asked and Jared shrugged. "Maybe you could give me hint?" Jared said and Jensen patted the space next to him. "Lie down," he said and Jared did as he was told. When he was comfortable, Jared felt Jensen take his hand and twine their fingers together. Jared didn't look at Jensen, choosing to look up at the sky and the lazy clouds and soon, both of them fell asleep side by side, hands never leaving each other.

Jared woke with a start a few hours later, not remembering how he got to the beach, but Jensen was there to help him remember. Jensen put a hand on Jared chest, just like he had done at the pier and Jared smiled up at him. He sat up and Jensen smirked at him. "Good evening, sleepyhead," he said and Jared rubbed his eyes. "How long have we been asleep?" he asked and Jensen shrugged. "Few hours," he said and looked out to the horizon. "This is what I wanted to show you, Jay," he said and as Jared turned to where Jensen was looking, his breath was yet again, taken away.

The sunset in front of them was beautiful. It was like the sun had set fire to the sky and those streaks were fighting their way across the universe. Everything was thrown into a warm glow and it made everything beautiful. Yet nothing was more beautiful than Jensen. His green eyes turned into golden spheres, his subtly blonde hair turned into a golden field of grass and his skin glowed. Jensen glanced at Jared with an amused smile. "I was talking about the sunset, y'know," he said, but Jared smiled and shook his head. "Nothing could be more beautiful than you right now, Jen," he said and Jensen turned at him with a look that Jared had only seen him give Samantha. "You're a hopeless romantic, you know," he said and nudged Jared playfully.

They watched the sun going down in silence, but after a while, Jensen broke it quietly. "I don't know how to love people," he said, still looking out to the sunset and Jared breathed out a little. "To be honest, neither do I," Jared said, "But we'll learn. You love Samantha, that I'm sure of, and one day, you'll learn to love someone else." Jensen slowly took Jared's hand in his and Jared looked at him. Jensen licked his lips, not looking at Jared and said in an almost inaudible voice. "I want to love you," he said. Jared had never seen Jensen so completely open and vulnerable before and was curious as to how much Jensen actually showed people. Jensen looked up at Jared and shook his head and was about to let go, but Jared held on tight.

"I want to love you too, Jen," he said and Jensen was a little taken aback. "You don't have to do me any favors, you know," he said. Jared couldn't believe it, Jensen thought that Jared felt nothing for him. So Jared did the only thing that he knew would make Jensen believe him.

"Will you go to dinner with me, Jen?" he asked and Jensen cocked an eyebrow at him. "What…" he said and Jared raised his eyebrows at him. "What, never been asked on a date before, Jen?" he said and shook his head. "You tell me not to do you any favors, then fine, I won't. But I do love you, and I'm gonna show you how much I do. So come on, dinner or not?" Jared said and Jensen didn't know what to do. He didn't like being put on the spot like that. "Okay," he said and Jared smiled. "Good," he said and leaned in a little. "And just for the record, Jen, you're buying," Jared said and Jensen laughed. "Oh, am I now?" he said and tackled Jared.

They rolled in the sand, laughing like crazy and when they finally stopped, Jensen was on top of Jared and as Jared looked up at Jensen, Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared again. It wasn't like the first time; this was something totally different. Jared actually felt the love that Jensen felt for him. It was soft, yet wanting, and Jared knew that Jensen was holding back a lot. He would find it, he promised himself that.

When Jensen leaned up, he groaned and slumped against Jared's chest. "I've got to stop doing that," he said and Jared laughed. "I don't mind," he said and Jensen looked up at Jared with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure you don't," he said and put his head back down on Jared chest. Jared automatically put his arms around Jensen and Jensen held on to Jared. "Just for the record," Jensen said, "And I will deny this if you ever bring it up; but I like this." Jared smiled to himself and said, "I'm sure you don't."

Today was a good day, Jared knew that. Then dread hit him. _"Oh my god," _Jared thought to himself,_ "I'm going on a date with Jensen."_


	5. Chapter 5: Those Awkward First Dates

**Chapter 5: Those Awkward First Dates**

_Date, date, date, date, date_… on and on in his head that word spun around, banging off the walls of his mind and wiggling its way into every thought that Jared thought. It haunted him in his sleep and he couldn't even walk down the street without suddenly thinking about it.

Streak and Samantha had noticed the shift in both Jared and Jensen's behaviors and they couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. "They like each other!" Streak said, sipping her cup of coffee. "I don't know about Jared, sweetheart, but Jensen has been floating on clouds since the day on the beach," Sam replied, looking out the window. They were supposed to be working on Samantha's tattoo, but decided to take it off today. Streak had been booked the whole day by Samantha, and she couldn't argue with the giant tip she was getting for it, so there they sat, sipping coffee, watching people pass by outside and gossiping about everything.

"But Shaggy's been bouncing off the walls, Sam," Streak said and tucked one of her blonde streaks behind her ear, "I've never seen him like that before. You know, I found him more than once staring off into space and when I asked him what he was thinking about, he would always automatically say, 'date,' then… I don't know, the sanity would come back and he would brush it off." She sighed and put down her mug. "D'you think it was bad, us setting them up?" she asked, but Sam shook her head. "I believe that they're good for each other. I don't know how to explain it, but that's what I know," she said and looked round just in time to see the door open and Jared walk in with their lunches.

Streak gave Sam a look that said, 'watch this,' and smiled at Jared. "Hey there Shaggy, got us something good?" she asked and Jared opened the bags. "I got you a double cheeseburger, I got Samantha a turkey ham sandwich and I got myself a salad, good?" he asked and looked at them. Samantha nodded and Streak merely grinned at him. "Annnnd…?" she asked, but Jared looked confused. "And what?" he asked and Streak widened her eyes and opened her mouth in horror. "You didn't get anything for Jensen? I texted you!" she gasped and faster than lightning, Jared's phone was out, checking his messages. He looked up with an expression of absolute horror and picked up his keys. "I'll be back in five," he said and before Streak could stop him, he was literally running down the block.

Streak tried to call him back, but after three failed attempts, she put down her phone and looked at Samantha and they said in unison, "Yep, love."

Three blocks down and one hell of a run later, Jared's brow was sweaty and he was panting a little, but he had purchased a bacon cheeseburger, fries, a salad, a bottle of Coke and a bag of chips and was brisk walking back to the shop when he saw something familiar parked on the side of the road: Jensen's jeep. Curiously, he peered into one of the shops and saw Jensen in one of those surfer shops that Jared never really had the guts to go into.

It was like a magnetism, but just as Jared was about to turn away and head to the tattoo parlor, Jensen turned and looked at him, and Jared was sure he was a glint of pure shock flit across Jensen's face before it was replaced with a smile. He came out from the store and Jared swore the sun only shone for him because as he did, the sun broke through the clouds that had been covering most of the city the whole morning.

"Hey, Jay," Jensen said, coming up to Jared and standing merely inches from him. "H-Hey, Jen," Jared said, suddenly aware that he was sweating a new sea. Jensen noticed. "What, practicing for a marathon?" Jensen said jokingly then looked down at the food. "What's all that for?" he asked and Jared blushed a little. "I think Stre-… Victoria just punk'd me," he said and sighed. When Jensen didn't make a move to continue, Jared shook his head, "It's for you," he said and Jensen looked down at the food again, realization coming to his face.

"Oh," he said and shrugged before looking at Jared, "Well, no point on wasting it right?" he said and told Jared to wait there a minute. Jensen went back into the store and told the manager something before he came out and told Jared to get into the jeep. They drove back to the tattoo parlor to a waiting Streak and Samantha that had a pleasantly amused smile about them.

"Have a good run, Hotshot?" Streak asked as Jared came in, but it was Jensen that retorted. "You shouldn't have said that to him, Vic. He was almost out of breath when he saw me there," he said and Samantha looked at Jared with a genuinely concerned look, but Jared smiled at them. "I'm fine," he said, but Jensen made him sit down and gave him a glass of water before he took a damp cloth and pressed it on Jared's forehead. The cool moisture and Jensen's soft touch made Jared instantly calm down and as Jensen's hands travelled progressively down Jared's face to his neck, Streak and Sam became aware that something was happening and they slowly stood up and retreated up to Streak's apartment.

Jared and Jensen didn't even hear them departing, they were too caught up in each other. Jensen was working intently on Jared's throat, running the cloth up and down it, a little into his shirt and on the upper part of Jared's back. Jared, on the other hand, was doing everything in his power to not just drop his pants for Jensen there and then. Jared's eyes were closed and Jensen realized for the first time that Jared had the thickest eyelashes, that his lips were supple and that his neck was littered with veins that Jensen knew he could exploit. He had to steel himself against acting on his impulses again, but he just couldn't resist himself.

Slowly, Jensen leaned down and softly kissed a spot of Jared's neck. Immediately, Jared's skin was set on fire at the touch. The cool, wet lips touching the burning furnace that was Jared's throat almost made him black out with want, but he didn't do anything except turn his neck to give Jensen more room. Jensen took it as an invitation and slowly continued to kiss Jared softly on different spots on his neck. After a while, the cloth lay forgotten on the floor and not only were Jensen's lips working, but also his hands. They trailed up Jared's shirt and down his belly. They went through Jared's hair and held his neck and all through the while, Jared called on the universe and God to give him the power to control himself, but Jensen was there. He was just there, open and wanting.

Suddenly, there was a cough behind them which brought them crashing back to reality. Jensen turned around to give whoever it is a piece of his mind, but his anger quickly failed on him. two police officers were standing at the door.

"Uh… Officer?" Jensen said as Jared shot up from the chair, ashamed and red faced. "You own this place, son?" the older one said and Jensen shook his head. "Owner's…" he looked round and didn't see Streak, so he guessed she was upstairs. "Well I'm guessing she's upstairs. Why?" he said, "She in some kinda trouble, officer?" The younger officer piped up then. "We got a call ten minutes ago saying that there was some kind of break in here. You two know anything about that?" he asked and Jared and Jensen gave each other a look of pure terror and before the officers could stop them, they were dashing upstairs to Streak's apartment.

They banged on the door, and when they didn't get a response, Jared practically knocked down the door to get in. they found a bowl broken in the floor and smears of blood on the floor and on some shards of glass, and they both feared the worst. By that time the officers had come up the second floor and forced themselves forward, pulling out their guns at the same time. They heard a rustle in Streaks bedroom and went there warily. They opened the door and Jensen shot forward to a smiling Samantha sitting on Streak's bed. She laughed at his flustered face and shook her head. "Jensen, darling, when will you learn that I can take care of myself?" she said and just then Streak came out from the bathroom, wiping her hands and she raised her eyebrows at the officers.

"Oh, our brave knights in blue have come to save us, oh happy day," she said and the officers gave her an apologetic look. "Where are the assailants now, Ma'am?" the older officer asked and Streak shrugged. "They ran pretty fast when Samantha here took out her gun," she said and Samantha waved her hand at streak. "Oh, please, my girl, they were plenty scared when you hit that one fellow on the head with that bowl of yours," she said, chuckling to herself. "Well Ma'am, did they take any of your belongings?" the younger officer asked, but Streak shook her head. "I think they were too busy trying to get away from Kung Fu Granny over there," she said and the officers exchanged looks.

"You know kung fu?" Jared asked Samantha and she just smiled at him. "Well, I can't kick the way I used to, darling, but I can still throw a pretty decent punch," she said and the Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Please, you used to kick my butt when I was growing up," he said and she laughed. "That was only because you were my only target," she said then looked at the officers. "We're quite alright, officer," she said, "The only thing I would ask is that you send a patrol car at night to check on the neighborhood?" the officers agreed that they would and left after a short report was done.

When they left, the four of them cleaned up the apartment and as night fell, Samantha and Jensen agreed that they would stay over. It was all fine and dandy until it came to the sleeping arrangements. It was just before they all said goodnight and Samantha made a comment. "Why Jensen, you would be out here on the couch all on your own?" she said and Streak caught on right away. "Yeah man," she said, "Sure you feel safe?" Jensen looked at the couch and pursed his lips. "I don't know… Got a bat or something?" he asked and Samantha shook her head. "Won't do much if there's more than one, Jensen. I thought I taught you better than that," she said and Jensen looked at her sheepishly.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" he asked, "It's not like I can magically make a room, you know." Jared cleared his throat slightly and said quietly, "Well… there's my room." Samantha and Streak both grinned widely and Samantha clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled, Jensen sleep with Jared tonight," she said and both of them were suddenly not there anymore. Jensen shook his head and sighed. "I swear that woman can move like the Flash sometimes," he said and then turned to Jared. "So you have a pull out?" he asked, but Jared shook his head. Jensen and Jared debated on how they were going to sleep for a while, but the answer was clear as day.

Lying in bed, Jared was turned away from Jensen, not wanting to move an inch in case he might knock Jensen. The queen sized bed suddenly felt extremely small. After a few minutes, Jensen sighed and said, "Well, this isn't gonna work." Jared turned around and looked at him. "What d'you mean?" he asked and Jensen looked at him, eyes reflecting the moonlight. "You're just there, Jay," he said and turned to Jared, looking at him intently. "You're just there," he said again and Jared looked at him, confused. "…I just want you, Jay. I want to be with you night and day. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms," Jensen said and Jared felt a rush of feeling for Jensen. He didn't know if it was entirely love or something else, but it was there.

Jared brushed Jensen's cheek with his fingers and let them trail down his arm. He took Jensen's hand up and entwined their fingers together. He smiled at Jensen and turned them both over, Jensen looking up at Jared and Jared looking down at Jensen. Jared smiled and nudged Jensen's nose with his and said quietly, "Then you have me."

Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared. A soft, chaste kiss, but all the emotions he was trying to convey in it. There was nothing sexual about that night, everything kept burning low, but the heat of the love that they felt for each other they felt would be felt around the world. Jared fell asleep in Jensen's arms, head on his chest and both of them holding each other close.

Just before they fell asleep, Jensen chuckled to himself and said, "So this was a weird first date, huh?" Jared smiled and shook his head, "The weirdest."


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Parents

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Parents**

Summer was becoming increasingly exciting, that much Jared was sure of. After the break in, Samantha insisted that Streak was not safe by herself and had set up camp in her apartment. Through Jared's pleas and even getting annoyed with Samantha at her lack of trust in him, Jared was secretly very happy with this arrangement. With Samantha staying over, it meant that Jensen would have to be there too.

Streak put up a good act of exasperation, huffing and puffing and sighing about the whole arrangement, Jared caught her grinning to herself more than once. Finally she just gave up and gave in to Jared's constant steely looks her way and confessed everything. "Samantha is moving in because of you, you idiot," she said and Jared rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young man, she's very concerned for your safety!" she said but Jared shook his head and continued putting the groceries that he had just bought into the fridge.

"By the way," he said with his back still turned, "Where's Jensen?" Jared couldn't see it, but Streak's face fell and she looked down, but the voice that came was still happy, but artificially so. "He's out I think. Some errand or something," she said.

"Okay," he said, turning around and smiling at her sarcastically, "And I feel so safe with a thousand year old ninja protecting my oh so vulnerable ass." Streak smiled a smile that Jared was beginning to know all too well and turned around to walk away. "Sure your ass is vulnerable," she muttered rather loudly, earning a shout from Jared, but she was out of the door before he could get to her.

Jared shook his head and headed into his room which currently looked like a refugee camp. Now, Jared was a tidy person, sometimes borderline Obsessive Compulsive, but never quite there. Jensen, on the other hand, was basically a slob. The first day there and Jared had found socks on the table, a t-shirt strewn on the bed and an underwear at the bathroom door. Apparently clothes fell off Jensen faster than the Flash could run and Jared had tried to be patient with Jensen, but to be honest, it was getting just a tad bit annoying. Today, Jared found a sock on his doorknob.

He stared at that sock for the longest time, wondering if it meant what he thought it meant and who was in that room with Jensen. He wondered why Jensen would be even in there with someone else, but most of all, Jared was wondering if everything that Jensen had said and done had been a lie.

Finally, Jared just told himself to do it and barged into the room… and was taken aback by what he saw in front of him. Jensen was there alright, but he wasn't there with anyone else; he was on the bed alright, but he was curled in a ball with what looked like a picture clutched to his chest and half of his faced turned into the pillow; there curtains were drawn, but the light was enough to see the tears rolling down Jensen's cheek's and nose.

"Jen…" Jared said softly and Jensen opened his eyes to look at Jared. "J-Jay," Jensen stuttered out and was about to wipe the tears away when Jared's fingers were brushing them away. Jared slowly laid down next to Jensen and held him in his arms. He didn't know what to do, shocked by this Jensen that seemed to have all his shields down. Jared was not used to this Jensen, but whatever was hurting Jensen, Jared told himself that he would fight the fears away. Jensen buried his face in Jared's chest and sobbed, and Jared slowly stroked Jensen's short spikes. He whispered to Jensen that everything was okay, that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere, and slowly, Jensen calmed down and his breathing slowed.

"I… I'm s-sorry," Jensen whispered, but Jared shushed him quietly. "Don't apologize, Jen," Jared said and reached down to Jensen's chin and tilted it up. Jensen followed and looked into Jared's face and Jared leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's lips. "Don't apologize, okay?" he said and Jensen slowly nodded and placed his head on Jared's chest again.

They lay like that for a while, and Jared was hoping that Jensen was starting to feel better when he heard Jensen's voice coming a little stronger. "Today's their anniversary," he said and Jared looked down. He couldn't see it before, but in Jensen's hands was a picture of a woman and man in wedding attire. They looked happy and they looked vaguely familiar. Then it struck Jared: that was Jensen's parents. His father's jaw and wide set eyes, his mother's smile and hair color, there they were: the two people that had brought Jensen into the world. This now fragile creature that seemed so different from the cool, calm and collected Jensen that Jared had known before.

Jared brushed his thumb over the picture and he felt Jensen press himself closer to Jared. "It… It was raining one night," Jensen said, "T-the road was slippery and… Th-they spun." "Hey," Jared said, "You don't have to." "I know," Jensen said, but continued, "I was in the car too. Got out with a concussion and a few broken ribs… but they didn't make it." Jared didn't know what to do, so he jst held Jensen until Jensen slowly extracted himself from Jared's hold and sat up. He rubbed his eyes a little and Jared sat up and kissed Jensen's cheek. "They're still with you, Jen. Every day and in every way, they're still watching out for you," he said and Jensen gave him a small smile. "Thanks," he said and Jared nudged him a little.

"I know you were supposed to be with me today, but can you do something for me instead, Jen?" Jared said and Jensen nodded. "Take me to see them?" he asked and Jensen's eyes widened a little. "Jay… Why?" Jensen said and Jared just smiled at him. "I want to meet them," he said and Jensen stared at Jared for a few more seconds before nodding again.

Two hours later, Jensen's jeep pulled into a beautiful graveyard and they got down from it. Jared had brought a backpack with him and refused to tell Jensen what was in it. Jensen was curious, but not so much that he wouldn't let Jared have his secrets too. They walked through the garden, not holding hands, but close enough that their shoulders were brushing each other's. Headstones dotted the ground and they walked until they came to a grey marble one. Jensen's parents names were engraved on it and Jared knelt down and brushed his fingers over the engraving.

Jensen knelt down too and just looked at the marble silently. Jared sat down on the grass and opened his backpack. He produced four cups and a huge bottle of what looked like orange juice. "Is that Victoria's?" Jensen asked and Jared nodded. Jensen watched Jared pour out the juice into the cups and carefully place two of them on the grass, each in front of one of the names. He handed one to Jensen and smiled at him.

"What're you doing?" Jensen asked, but Jared just continued smiling at him. "So," Jared said, turning his attention to the headstone, "Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, I'm Jared Padalecki. I haven't known your son for a long time, but I think I've fallen for him." "No… seriously, what are you doing?" Jensen asked again and Jared laughed. "I'm introducing myself to your parents, Jen. Now stop interrupting, your dad is telling me something," Jared said and looked at the headstone again.

Jensen didn't know if Jared was secretly crazy or something, but looking at Jared talking to the headstone, Jensen felt suddenly at ease with everything: with the loss of his parents, with the eccentricity of what he was seeing, but most importantly, the revelation that Jared was what he wanted and all he needed in his life.

They sat like that, Jared chatting away at the headstone and Jensen listening to him. off and on he would make a comment or refute a joke that Jared made, but by the end of the afternoon, Jensen couldn't have been more in love with Jared. They laughed and they talked and Jensen felt, for the first time in years, that his parents were there with him, laughing along and telling Jared all the embarrassing stories that they could remember.

During one of those silent periods, Jensen touched the side of the headstone that had his mother's name on it, picturing his mother taking his hand and smiling at him like she always did. _"What is it honey?" _he imagined her saying to him and he smiled. "I know I haven't done everything you wanted me to do," he said and Jared looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the headstone. "I know you wanted me to become a fancy businessman in the big city, but that just isn't me. Y'all know that and y'all accepted it. But I hope you see that I have done something, even if it was something small," Jensen said and looked at Jared. "I met someone I'm willing to change for. I met someone that loves me for me, that tells me when I'm wrong and works it out with me."

Jared never knew he could blush like how he did at that moment, but Jensen looked at the headstone again. "I hopeyou see how great he is mum, dad," Jensen said and let go of the headstone. He looked back at Jared and held out his hand. Jared took it and Jensen scooted over a little.

"If I ask you something, will you promise to answer me honestly, Jay?" he asked and Jared nodded. Jensen looked into Jared's hazel eyes and gave him a lopsided smile. "D'you want to be my boyfriend?" Jensen asked and Jared's mouth fell open. "I… Wh-… J… Woah…" Jared said and Jensen laughed at Jared's goofiness. "C'mon, Jay, it's a simple yes or no," he said, but inside Jensen, everything was screaming to say yes, yes, yes!

"Yes," Jared said finally and Jensen beamed. He reached up and clutched the back of Jared's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jared kissed back but pulled away after a minute. "Jen!" he said and Jensen looked at him a little surprised. "What?" he asked and Jared smiled sheepishly. "Not in front of your parents," he said and Jensen shook his head. "I'm never going to understand you, am I?" he asked and Jared grinned. Jensen sat up and hugged Jared.

"Thank you for today, Jay," Jensen said and Jared put his arms around him. "I love you, Jen, and you matter to me. Always," Jared said and let go of him. "At least your parents seem to approve, huh?" Jared said with a smile and Jensen smiled back and looked at the headstone "You know, I never thought I could feel like this," he said and looked back at Jared.

"So totally, absolutely in love with a complete goofball," he said and Jared laughed. "Only for you," Jared said and Jensen rubbed noses with him.

"_Only for me."_


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Cream Failures

**Chapter 7: Ice Cream Failures**

Three days after Jensen had taken Jared to see his mother's headstone, Jared was sitting on one of the many benches that dotted the strip of walkway overlooking the beach and he was so engrossed in his drawing that he didn't realize Jensen was next to him until there was an ice cream cone in front of him.

"Woah," Jared said, leaning his head back with a surprised expression, "Sorry, didn't realize you were there." Jensen just smiled at him and shook his head. "Y'know Shaggy, one day that concentration is gonna get you into trouble," he said and Jared laughed and took the ice cream. "Oh, I forgot that I'm sitting with the master of multitasking right?" Jared said and nudged Jensen's shoulder and Jensen nudged back playfully. "Mmm, peppermint," Jared said and Jensen patted himself inwardly on the shoulder; he knew that Jared was a peppermint kind of person.

They sat close to one another, soaking up the scene and secretly loving the feel of the cool breeze on their slightly darker skin. "Y'know," Jensen said after a few minutes, "I reckon we should stop being out in the sun for a while. I'm actually beginning to look a little like toast." Jared gave Jensen a sarcastic look and smirked. "Perish the thought of you getting an uneven skin tone," he said and Jensen shot him a deathly look. "Don't push it, cowboy. Just cause you come from John Wayne land, it doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass to tomorrow," Jensen said and Jared just shrugged but leant in close and brushed Jensen's nose with his. "You sure that's all you want to do with my ass, Jen?" Jared asked in a guttural voice and a quiver ran down Jensen's spine. "I… I'm sure I could find more, uh, things to do… to you," Jensen said and swallowed.

Jared was becoming very good at seducing Jensen and Jensen was becoming very bad with self control because right then and there, Jensen's brain decided to turn itself off and he dropped his ice cream cone on his crotch. "Ah! What th- Goddamn it!" Jensen exclaimed and lifted the cone from his pants. There was a patch of wet spreading on Jensen's lap and Jared burst out laughing. Jensen smacked Jared's shoulder and looked around for something to wipe himself with. "It's not funny, idiot!" Jensen said to Jared who was wiping a tear away from his eye. "You're right, Jen, it's not funny… it's hilarious!" Jared said but found a tissue and handed it to Jensen. Jensen hastily wiped himself off and sighed at his ruined pants.

"I need to get a change," he said and Jared nodded, still smiling. Jensen thanked god that the tattoo parlor wasn't far away and walked extremely fast to get back there. Jared didn't say anything, but Jensen knew what Jared was thinking and shot him dirty looks at regular intervals. When they got into the shop, Streak was working on a middle aged man and was amused at Jensen's slightly red face.

"Had a little accident there, Jen?" Streak asked and Jensen just flipped his finger at her and Jared laughed as he heard Streak's chiming laughter. Jared followed Jensen up to the apartment and into his room. Well, it was more like their room since Jensen practically lived there now.

Jensen discarded his shorts on the floor and started rummaging through the backpack of his clothes when he saw Jared pick up the shorts. "Leave it," he said, "I'll deal with it later." Jared just shook his head, "It's okay, Jen. I don't mind."

Jared went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He wadded up a few tissue papers and dampened it and started wiping the part that was soiled when he saw out the corner of his eye that Jensen had joined him in the bathroom. Jensen sat on the edge of the bath tub with his arms folded across his chest. "It really wasn't funny," he said quietly and Jared smiled to himself. "You're right," Jared said, not looking at Jensen but smiling to himself.

"What's that smile for, huh?" Jensen said incredulously and Jared glanced up at him and shrugged. "Nothing much," he said and looked back down. Jensen fell quiet and watched Jared's hands working on his shorts and a part of him wondered if Jared would ever work his hands on Jensen's pants when his body was in them. As he was wondering that, his hand unconsciously went down to his crotch and he palmed himself once. And Jared caught that.

"Want me to leave the room, Jen?" Jared said and Jensen quickly retracted his hand and sighed. "Sure, THAT he realizes, right," Jensen said and Jared laughed. He hung up the pants to dry and went to sit next to Jensen on the edge of the bath tub. "You were picturing me doing that to you, weren't you Jen?" Jared said and Jensen looked away. "No," he said but Jared wasn't convinced. He leaned close to Jensen and put his hand on Jensen's thigh. Jared squeezed a little and Jensen closed his eyes, everything in him concentrating on trying not to react, but it didn't work; Jensen got hard and Jared saw.

Slowly Jared reached down and palmed Jensen's crotch slowly while he whispered in Jensen's ear, "Like me touching you, Jensen?" Jensen's breath hitched and he let out a small sigh and nodded. Jared made him turn to look at him and kissed Jensen.

The reaction was almost immediate, but Jared felt Jensen's dick throb and Jared smiled to himself. Jared kissed back and gripped at Jensen's crotch a little harder and he felt Jensen ride into his hand a little. Jared let up from the kiss and smiled at Jensen, "These pants are kinda tight, aren't they?" he said and Jensen nodded.

In a few minutes, they were on the bed and they had stripped down to their boxers. Jared was freely exploring Jensen's already weeping dick with his hand and Jensen was feeling his way down Jared's body. Never before had he wanted someone so badly before and he was pretty sure Jared wanted him too.

Suddenly Jared flipped them and smirked up at Jensen. "You know that this is my first time right?" he said and Jensen leaned down and took Jared's face in his hands and kissed him. "I'll take care of you okay, Jay?" he said quietly and leapt off the bed. With lightning speed he was back on top of Jared and Jared saw that he had with him a bottle of lube and condoms. He looked up at Jensen, suddenly nervous and uncertain and Jensen saw that. He leaned down again and kissed Jared softly. "You trust me?" he asked Jared and Jared nodded. Jensen smiled down at Jared and nudged noses with him. "Do what I tell you okay?" he said and Jared nodded again.

Jensen slithered down Jared's body, peppering it with kisses and nips and soft suckles in certain spots and as he got to the waistband of Jared's boxers, he slowly pulled them off. When they were off, Jensen looked at Jared's hard and weeping dick and he was impressed.

He took the length in his hand and slowly pumped it once. Jared tipped his head onto the pillow and gasped. Each touch that Jensen was giving him was setting his skin on fire. Jensen continued to pump Jared slowly and he took off his boxers too. Jared saw Jensen's throbbing dick and his breathing hitched little.

"Jen…" he said, but Jensen put a finger on Jared's lips and shushed him. "Don't worry okay, Jay? I'm gonna make you feel good… So good, Jay," he said and leaned down and took Jared's length into his mouth. The feel of Jensen's perfect lips on Jared's dick was almost too much for him to bear and Jared rode upwards into Jensen's mouth. Jensen couldn't help but smile as he worked his tongue around Jared's length and licked the head a few times.

Jensen started to nudge Jared's legs open and Jared obliged by opening them wide. Jensen went up to Jared's face and kissed him again. When he let up, Jared saw that he had slicked up his fingers with lube and Jared's brows knit together. "Is it going to hurt?" he asked and Jensen brushed Jared's hair off his forehead. "Only at first," he said quietly. "You sure you want to, Jay?" he asked and Jared nodded. "I love you , Jen. I trust you," Jared said and Jensen nodded. "Look at me," Jensen said and Jared looked up at him. "Don't think, Jay, just let go," Jensen cooed and Jared felt Jensen's finger slide into him. His first instinct was to clench up, which he did, but Jensen put his hand on the back of Jared's neck. "Let go, Jay, just let go," Jensen said softly into Jared's ear and slowly, Jared started to relax.

Jensen started to pull out his finger then pushed it in again and Jared's brows were knit in concentration to stay relaxed. Soon, Jared felt another finger being put in and when the third found its way into Jared, he gasped and clutched Jensen's shoulder. Slowly, Jensen pulled in and out and Jared became used to the feeling. Then Jared shouted out and his hips flew up when he felt Jensen's fingers stretch him open and his cry was muffled by Jensen locking lips with his and Jensen's hand holding on to Jared's hair, offering support.

Jared's hips slowly went down and Jensen let up on Jared lips and Jared opened his eyes. "Could h-have… warned m-me," he gasped out and Jensen smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said and slowly continued to stretch Jared open.

After a few minutes, Jensen sat back up and withdrew his fingers from Jared slowly. He put on a condom and slicked it up with more lube and looked at Jared sprawled out in front of him. "You're still sure about this?" he asked and Jared shook his head. "Jensen, I've already come this far," he said and then smiled at him, "I trust you, Jen."

Jensen nodded and nudged Jared's legs apart further. He brought them up with him and put Jared's right leg on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Jared and taking much take, slowly pushed himself into Jared. Jared felt Jensen slowly sliding into him and it was pure ecstasy. He felt like every fiber of him was alive and humming in unison at the feel of Jensen. Once Jensen was fully seated, he gave Jared time to adjust to the intrusion and after a while, Jared rolled his hips into Jensen's erection; the green light, so Jensen slowly pulled out and pushed in again.

Jared sighed through his mouth and looked up at Jensen. Jensen smiled and pushed in again and Jared ran his hands down Jensen's back, slowly scratching it and when he got to Jensen's buttocks, he squeezed it and pushed Jensen into him more firmly. "H-Harder, Jen," he panted out and Jensen laughed once and kissed Jared, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Jensen felt himself inching closer to climax and his hand slithered down Jared's body and took up Jared's dick again. he began pumping it, faster this time and in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. Jared slowly rolled his hips back and forth and his hands clutched at the bed sheets.

The both of them were panting and a light sheen of sweat covered the both of them and Jared breathed out, "S-So… Close." Jensen smiled and bit his neck, bruising it and he went to Jared's ear. "Come for me, Jay. Come for me," he said and Jared came so hard, it was like an explosion. Jensen felt Jared's butt muscles clench around his dick and it sent him over the edge. He came with the force of a machine gun and Jared felt Jensen's warmth spread through him.

They rode out their aftershocks together and Jensen leaned down afterward and licked Jared clean. Finally, Jensen crashed on Jared's chest, still breathing a little shallow and still in Jared.

"Woah," he said and Jared's hand found itself brushing Jensen's hair lightly. "Y-Yeah, woah," Jared said and Jensen smiled and kissed Jared's chest. "I love you, Jay," he said and slowly pulled out. Jared hissed a little, but was happy when he was able to cuddle up against Jensen after that.

"I love you too, Jen," Jared said and sighed happily. "Well that was something different," he said sleepily and Jensen chuckled and rand a hand through Jared's hair. "You were amazing, Jay," Jensen said and Jared smirked. "Thanks, Jen," he said and slowly fell asleep on Jensen's chest.

Jensen lay awake in bed for a few more minutes then, just before he let sleep take over, his final thought was, _'I will protect you forever, Jay.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Dutifully Waiting

**Chapter 8: Dutifully Waiting**

Two days after Jensen and Jared had that little ice-cream incident, they were sitting down and watching an afternoon movie when Samantha came into the apartment in hurry. "Boys," she said and Jensen sat up immediately, Samantha's urgent tone alerting him, "Victoria's been in an accident."

It was as though time had paused in that room. Jensen was staring at Samantha and Jared's mouth had fallen open slightly in shock. Samantha was looking at them with a face devoid of all happiness, the old lines on her face deeper than usual and her eyes were dark with emotion. "Well don't just sit there!" she suddenly said and the both of them jumped up, "Help me get some clothes, Jared. Jensen, get downstairs, close up the shop; write a sign telling people we'll be closed for a while, would you?" Jensen nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Jared with Samantha to pack a bag.

"What happened?" Jared asked, passing Samantha a pair of pants. Samantha shook her head and sighed, "I've always told her not to drive that bloody range rover of hers so damn fast, but obviously, that girl has a thrill for the fast lane. Anyway, she hit into a trailer and her car is pretty much smashed up." Jared looked at her aghast and stopped handing Samantha clothes. "Is… Is she gonna be okay?" he asked her and she looked up at him and put her hands on her hips. "Now if I knew that, Mr. Padalecki, I wouldn't be rushing to the hospital to find out, now would I?" she said and Jared's shoulders drooped a little and he said in a quiet voice, "Sorry," and handed her the blouse he was holding.

"That's alright," she said and smiled at him while zipping up the bag, "Don't worry, she's a fighter, she is." Jared nodded, but still didn't feel reassured by this. As they got downstairs, Jensen was putting up the sign saying that they were closed until further notice and gave Samantha a look before he took the bag that Jared was carrying and squeezed his hand briefly. They got into Jensen's jeep and drove to the hospital.

On the way there, none of them spoke much, but the nauseous feeling that Jared had felt when he first heard the news was fading. His hair was being whipped everywhere by the wind and he was so lost in his thoughts that he was a little startled when Jensen quietly took his hand in his and held it in his lap. Jared looked over at Jensen and smiled at him, sharing a private moment when Jared told Jensen that whatever was going to happen, he would be there for him. Jensen's brows knit a little, but he looked back at the road and sped up a little more. Jared glanced back at Samantha and saw her looking out at the sea that they were flying past, lost in her thoughts for Victoria and her wellbeing.

Jared looked back out to the hills that were on his side and sighed. Today was such a beautiful day, yet somewhere, someone he loved was in pain.

As they pulled into the hospital, Jensen's heart began to race harder. He couldn't believe what was happening and everything seemed to be a dream, moving slowly and unimaginably fast at the same time. They walked fast to the reception and as Jared asked about Victoria, Jensen looked at Samantha and said suddenly, "I can't do this." Jared hadn't heard him, but Samantha one of her hands on Jensen's shoulder and smiled up at him. "Yes you can, darling. You can and you will," she said, but Jensen just sighed and nodded. "She's in the ER now," Jared said, coming back to them, "We have to wait." Samantha sighed and began walking to the waiting room, but Jensen just continued to stand there. Jared put his hand on Jensen's cheek and smiled a small smile at him. "You okay, Jen?" he asked, "You need anything?" Jensen shook his head, but continued to stand there, then a light bulb came on in Jared's head.

"This is the hospital, isn't it?" he said and Jensen look at him, eyes suddenly shining with tears and nodded. "Oh, Jen," Jared said and hugged Jensen softly, "She's not going to die, Jen. She's not going to give up." "They did," Jensen said softly, "They gave up."

"No, Jen, they didn't give up," Jared said, "Your parents wouldn't have died without a fight. They're like you, fighters till the end." Jared rubbed Jensen's back softly, telling him that he'll be there for him and he's not going to leave him and slowly, Jensen's breathing calmed and finally, he was able to look up at Jared. "I'm sorry, Jay," he said, but Jared shook his head and wiped the drying tear tracks from Jensen's cheeks. "Don't you apologize now," he said and slowly started leading Jensen to the waiting room, "You've got nothing to apologize for."

Waiting seemed to be an almost impossible task and Jensen, Jared and Samantha were almost at wits end when a doctor and nurse came into the room. "Family of a Ms. Allesandro?" the doctor said and they stood up. "We're her family," Samantha said and the doctor nodded. "I am Dr. Anthony and this is Nurse Scott," he said and shook hands with Samantha and the boys. "How is she, doctor?" Jensen said and the doctor smiled at her. "She took quite a hit," he said, "She has a mild concussion and her arm is broken, but other than that, it's just a few cuts and bruises. She should be able to leave in a few weeks." There was a collective sigh of relief and Jared said, "Can we see her now?"

"Of course," he said, "Nurse Scott will escort you up to her room." As they walked up to her room, Nurse Scott explained the she was the Head Nurse and that she would be taking care of Victoria whilst she was in hospital. "Here we are," she said as they got to one of the middle rooms. There was a sign over the door that read, "Patient 130: Victoria Allesandro" and they thanks her. "If you need me, I shall be at the Nurses Station at the end of the hall," Nurse Scott said and left them.

They went into the room quietly and saw Victoria lying down on a bed in the middle of the room, a few monitors beeping and her chest softly rising and falling. Samantha went up to her and kissed her forehead softly before sitting down on the chair and sighing. Jensen brushed the hair off her cheek softly and said quietly, "You're really dumb sometimes, you know." Jared smiled to himself and tucked the sheets around her a little more securely and leaned back against the window on the right hand side of her.

They stayed well past visiting hours and as the sun set over the rolling hills, Nurse Scott came in again and shook her head at them. "There is a cafeteria downstairs," she said, "If you would like to get something from there, I would be happy to wait with her for awhile." Samantha shook her head, but Jensen said that he could use a cup of coffee and left. Nurse Scott began checking the monitors and taking Victoria's blood pressure and Samantha glanced at Jared before standing up and going over to the window to give Nurse Scott more space to work.

"You should talk to Jensen about it," Samantha said and Jared looked over at her. "What're you talking about?" he asked and Samantha turned and smiled at Jared. "Do you REALLY think that I didn't see what happened outside the waiting room?" she said and shook her head, "You people really should give my stalking skills a bit more credit. Talk to him about that night, Shaggy. He loves you, so he's not going to tell you, but I'm telling you; talk to him."

Jared nodded and bent down and gave Samantha a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Samantha," he said and looked at Nurse Scott, "Would you wait with her while I'm gone?" Nurse Scott nodded and smiled while Samantha scowled at him and Jared left to find Jensen.

The cafeteria wasn't full, and Jared found Jensen's hunched shoulder's easily. Jensen looked up from his cup of coffee as Jared sat down next to him and he smiled at Jared. "Hey," he said with a tired voice and Jared took Jensen's hand's into his and rubbed them softly. "How you doing, Jen?" Jared asked and Jensen leaned forward and rested his head against Jared's chest. "I'm just tired, Jay," he said and Jared started to slowly rub Jensen's head. "Shh," he said and Jensen sighed happily as the feeling, the throbbing pain in his head slowly starting to ebb. Jared was going to start talking to Jensen, but Jensen suddenly spoke up. "One day, Jay. One day when Vic is out of this and we have some time… I'll tell you why I think they gave up," he said and looked up at Jared silently. Jared smiled softly at Jensen and nodded. "Only when you're ready, okay?" he said and Jensen nodded and looked back down and closed his eyes. He rubbed his face into Jared's t-shirt a little and made himself more comfortable and Jared couldn't help but think that Jensen looked like a huge cat.

Jared continued to rub Jensen's head slowly and sure enough, Jensen fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Jared chuckled to himself and looked around at who else was there and was a little taken aback when he saw three nurses shoot him disgusted looks. He quickly looked away and a voice from behind startled him a little. "Don't mind them," Nurse Scott said, sitting across from the both of them; Jensen had fallen asleep against Jared's chest. Jared looked at her and shook his head, "Samantha threw you out huh?" he said and she chuckled quietly. "In a manner of speaking," she said and smiled at Jared. "Don't mind them," she said again, looking at the nurses, "They follow SOME teaching's in church a little too extremely."

Jared shrugged slightly and glanced at them again before returning his gaze to Nurse Scott, "Don't worry, plenty of them back home." She shook her head and sighed, "It's terrible that there are still such closed minded people around, even when we boast to be such an advanced country." Jared chuckled, "Yeah, my parents included." Nurse Scott raised her eyebrows, "They don't know about…" she said, pointing between Jensen and Jared and he shook his head and looked down at Jensen's angelic face. "Not yet," he said quietly then looked back at her, "But they will. Soon."

They sat and talked quietly for a while until Nurse Scott's pager started beeping and she left Jared with a quick goodbye and smile. Jared looked down at Jensen and slowly roused him. "Yeah," Jensen said, getting up quickly, suddenly alert, "Is it Victoria?" he asked and Jared smirked. "No, she's still sleeping, Jen," he said and Jensen shook his head to wake himself up more and noticed he had drooled a bit down Jared's shirt. "Sorry," he said, but Jared just wiped it a little and chuckled, "You just needed the sleep," Jared said.

They decided that Jensen would take Samantha home and let her rest for a while and Jared would stay behind. Just before Jensen left with Samantha, he gave Jared a quick kiss and they touched foreheads together and Jared said softly, "Take care, okay?" Jensen smiled at him and pecked him on the lips again, "I'm as safe as a tank," he said and Samantha laughed. "Which is not much," she said and Jensen glowered at her. She hugged Jared and looked up at him, pointing a finger at him, "If there's any news, we better be the second people to know." Jared nodded and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, y'all will be."

After they left, Jared sat by Victoria's bedside and opened the book that he had very tactfully brought with him. before he settled down to read, he looked at her and gave her sleeping form a sad smile. "You better wake up soon, Streak. We miss you."


	9. Chapter 9: HelloGoodbye

**Chapter 9: Hello/Goodbye**

Two days later, Streak woke up. The first words she uttered when she opened her dilated eyes were, 'My… Car… Bet-ter be… Fine.' Four days later, Jensen, Jared and Samantha hear their first complaint from her and they knew she was going to be perfectly alright. 'Fuc-… These goddamn bandages are itchier than a baboon's rear end, you know,' she said as she tried to claw at her arm cast. Jared laughed and took her hand away from the delicate wrapping. 'And you would know this, how again?' he mused and she scowled at him. 'Shut your face, Shaggy,' she said and went back to trying to rip her bandages off. Jared chuckled and just then Jensen came back with some take-out for the both of them.

'Hey,' Jared said and Jensen smirked at him, kissed him and held out a bag. 'Your favorite,' Jensen said and from the smell, Jared knew it was a delicious double decker cheeseburger that he had grown to love. Streak caught a hint of the smell and groaned. 'Can't I just have a LITTLE bit?' she asked and pouted and Jensen shook his head, 'Sorry Vic,' he said and took a bit of his own burger and groaned excessively, rolling his head back and closing his eyes and said with his mouth full, 'D'cter's ho-arders.' When Jensen had made that groan, Jared completely forgot about being hungry because that sound went right through him, right down to his pants. Suddenly he found his jeans tightening and he cleared his throat and set his burger aside.

'Uh, Jen,' Jared said, causing Jensen to come out from his food stupor, 'Could you ah, go grab me a cup of coffee?' Jensen's mouth opened slightly, aghast. 'But…' he said and looked at his half-eaten burger and back at Jared, '…Burger.' 'Pleeeease, Jen?' Jared said and gave him his best puppy dog pout and Jensen shook his head and set his burger down muttering, 'Things I do for love…'

When he had left the room, Jared tried to find an excuse to leave too when Streak cleared her throat. 'The janitors closet on the cafeteria floor,' she said and smiled knowingly at Jared. Jared tried to put on a confused face, but found himself suddenly blushing a little, 'Streak… C'mon, it's not like that,' he said and she raised an eyebrow. 'Any man that separates Jen from his food better have a damn good reason and sugar, coffee ain't a good reason. Don't think I didn't see your horny get turned on when he groaned just now,' she said and Jared just looked down, a little embarrassed. 'And anyway,' she continued, 'I know you were looking for an excuse.'

Two minutes later and Jared found Jensen coming up out of the elevator. 'Coffee,' Jensen said proudly, but Jared pushed him back into the mercifully empty elevator. 'Hey, wha-,' Jensen began but was cut off as Jared's lips found his and Jared's lips were hungry. They kissed with passion and Jared's finger brushed the raised number 5 and he hit it. They travelled down, kissing and trying to mould each other together, but when the door dinged open, they walked very calmly out, smiling at Nurse Scott that happened to be passing by the cafeteria. 'Boys,' she said and they responded with a, 'Ma'am.'

When they got into the janitor's closet, Jared slammed it shut and locked it just in time for them to resume their fiery kissing. Jared's tongue begged entrance and Jensen parted his perfect lips to Jared. They searched each other's mouths, tracing each other's teeth and gently flicking each other's tongues. Jared let up a moment and kissed Jensen's neck before breathing softly into Jensen's ear, 'I want you.' Jensen looked up at the taller man and smiled a little breathlessly, 'Thought you'd never ask,' he said and took off his outer jacket. They made love slowly, taking their time and enjoying every moment of it. Jared hadn't realized that it had been so long since they had explored each other and Jensen had taught him things that Jared was happy to find could be exploited on Jensen. They made sure to clean themselves (and two shelves they had accidentally ruined) up properly and came out of the closet smiling and holding each other's hands. They went back into Streak's room and was greeted by Samantha, Nurse Scott and Streak laughing at something.

'What's all the ruckus?' Jared said, grabbing his now hardening burger. 'Oh,' Samantha said, 'Victoria was just saying how desperate all those couples that have sex in places like the public bathrooms are.' 'AND in hospital janitors closets!' Streak laughed and looked at them with amusement as Jared and Jensen both shared a guilty look. 'You'd be surprised at how many people actually do those things,' Nurse Scott said, 'Well, it's actually good fun when we find a couple in there. Would you imagine, some of them don't even lock the door!' They boomed with laughter again and Jared and Jensen chuckled nervously and busied themselves with their burgers again.

'Listen boys,' Samantha said, 'you've been here for two days straight. You two need some rest too.' 'Yeah, not to mention both of y'all haven't fucked in a while right,' Streak said and Samantha gave her a reprimanding look. 'Now, now, Victoria,' Samantha said, 'What they do in the bedroom needs to stay there. But boys, really,' she said, looking back at them, 'Go out and enjoy yourself. Jared, you especially. You don't have much more time here.'

The last line really struck home. The room instantly became more somber and Jared swallowed the last bit of his burger and looked at Jensen. Jensen's shoulders were suddenly stiff and his eyes looked sad. 'Yeah, I think we should take a night off,' Jared said, 'Huh, Jen?' Jensen merely nodded and grabbed his things. After murmuring a quiet goodbye, he left before Jared. Jared stood to leave but heard the tires of Jensen's jeep screeching out of the parking lot. He ran to the window just in time to see the jeep's backlights. Samantha sighed and shook her head. 'He'll be on the beach, Jared,' she said, 'You know the place.' Jared nodded and went out of the hospital. He caught a cab to the entrance of the clearing and as he was paying the driver, the driver looked around the place. 'You sure this is where you have to be, buddy?' he said and Jared nodded, 'Okay, but just be careful okay? Lotsa crazy folk lurking around here.' 'Thanks,' Jared said and got out.

Trekking through the little bit of jungle would've been easier if Jared wasn't wearing sneakers, but as he made it through, he found Jensen's jeep parked nearby and his lover sitting on the beach, staring out at another beautiful sunset; there always seemed to be a good sunset this side of California. 'Took off pretty fast, huh,' Jared said, sitting down next to Jensen, but his smile faded as he saw Jensen's expression of pure sadness and pain.

'Should've remembered that you weren't gonna stay forever,' he said quietly. 'Jen…' Jared said slowly, touching Jensen's arm, 'We still have time.' Jensen huffed, 'Time… Yeah. Tell that to my parents, Jay.' Jared sighed and pried Jensen's arms open and made him lay down on top of Jared's chest. Jensen hugged Jared tightly and Jared held him close. 'Don't leave…' Jensen said, his voice a little muffled by Jared's t-shirt fabric. 'You know, right now you sound like a little girl,' Jared said and that earned him a light punch in his rib. Jared stroked Jensen's hair a little and looked up at the pink sky. 'I don't want, Jen,' he said and Jensen looked up hopefully. 'Then don't. We could run away together. Live life on the road. I could work and support us and we could save up and you could go to school and we'd make our own rules,' he said, but Jared smile and kissed his forehead. 'And as much as I would love to do that, for real, I'm not even joking, you know I can't. You know we can't, Jen,' Jared said.

Jensen sighed and buried his face in Jared's chest. He held on to Jared like he was scared that Jared would be blown out of his life with the breeze that was gently blowing. 'I've loved the time here,' Jared said softly, 'I don't remember a time when I was happier or more content with life,' suddenly his heart ached and a tear slid down his cheek, 'Oh god, I don't want to leave.' 'But you have to,' Jensen said, looking up at him. 'But I have to,' Jared said.

'You know what,' Jensen said finally, 'Screw whether or not you have to leave.' Jared looked at him and smiled, 'And what great plan have you come up with, O Wise Ackles?' Jensen got up and went over to the jeep; he rummaged through the back. He came back with a Polaroid camera and lay back down on the sand. He brought Jared close by and kissed Jared's cheek while pressing the flash. 'There,' he said, looking at the picture that came out, 'Now you can't forget me.' Jared looked at the picture and back at Jensen. He leaned in and kissed Jensen full on the lips and took another photo. He looked at it happily and kissed Jensen's nose, 'NOW I won't forget you.'

But that wasn't it. A picture would never, could never replace Jensen. No matter how many pictures, memories or places they went to, Jared knew that nothing would ever replace Jensen. And he knew that his time with Jensen was fast ending.


	10. Chapter 10: Departure Hall

**Chapter 10: Departure Hall**

A hush had fallen over everything. The sea was deadly calm and the clouds were grey and heavy, threatening rain at any moment. Jensen looked out at the pier and wondered if the weather knew what he was feeling. He hadn't cried in a long time, but now tears trickled down his cheeks and fell onto the wood of the railing he was leaning against. Jensen ran his hand over his face and then through his hair before he turned and began his walk back to the tattoo parlor.

Inside the shop, Jared had his luggage near the door and was coming out of Samantha's embrace when Jensen came in. Samantha, Victoria and Jared looked at him and Jensen managed a half-hearted smile at them. Jared shot Victoria a quick glance and she nodded. 'Hey Jen?' Jared said and Jensen looked at him, 'Can we talk for a minute?' Jensen merely nodded and Jared led him to the apartment upstairs. He closed the door and looked at Jensen, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive.

'Jen…' he began but Jensen cut him off. 'You don't have to say anything, Jared. I know what has to happen,' he said and Jared looked down before taking Jensen's hand and kissing his palm. 'I love you,' Jared whispered and Jensen broke. He snatched his hand away and held it to himself before looking up at Jared with a hurt expression. 'Don't remind me, okay?' he said and walked out of the apartment, the door left open.

When Jared returned to the ground floor, his bags were already in the jeep and Jensen was waiting in the driver's seat, staring through the windscreen. Victoria patted Jared on the shoulder and smiled at him and Jared returned the smile. Samantha opened the door to the tattoo parlor and gave Jared a knowing look. 'It hurts now darling, but it'll heal,' she said and Jared nodded.

The drive to the airport was quiet, The National playing in the background and a somber mood within the jeep. Even Samantha who was usually cheerful at the worst of times seemed far away and thoughtful. As they pulled up to the airport, Jared felt his heartbeat grow quick and a light sheen of cold sweat began to coat his forehead. Jensen helped Jared get the bags out of the jeep, not saying a word, only nodding to Jared when he handed Jared one of the bags.

Walking through the airport, Jared noticed couples holding hands and greeting each other; mothers with babies and fathers giving piggyback rides to laughing children. Suddenly Jared had an unbearable urge to reach out and hold Jensen's hand or hug him, anything to be close to him, but he didn't. Jensen must have seen the families too because Samantha saw Jensen roughly put his hands in his pockets, but not before she saw his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

Jared left them alone for a few minutes as he went to check himself in and during that time, Samantha looked at Jensen and put her arm around his own. He smiled at her and she said in a soft voice, 'You'll see him again.' Jensen gave her a dejected chuckled and Victoria lightly nudged him with her shoulder. 'Ey, try to seem like you're not some brooding, over-possessive guy, huh,' she said and Jensen glowered at her. 'You think I'm not trying?' he shot at her and she looked at him seriously. 'No, I don't think you are. That boy loves you beyond reason and never wants to leave your side, but he has to. He's had to make a tough decision this summer whether you know it or not, Jensen,' she said and Jensen deflated. He had been so wrapped up in his own sorrow that he hadn't realized how this had impacted Jared.

He looked at Jared approaching him and unlinked his arm from Samantha before walking up to Jared, taking him in his arms and kissing him. Right there. In the airport. In front of everyone. Jared's mind went a little blank and he kissed back, loving the feel of Jensen's soft lips that he'd missed so much. When they parted, Jensen was a little flushed and Jared was blushing. Jensen hugged Jared and said quietly, 'I'm sorry.' Jared smiled and kissed Jensen's forehead. 'Don't worry about it,' he said and hugged Jensen back.

They heard a disapproving sound from the side and when they turned to look, one of the couples with children had disgusted looks on their faces. Jared immediately felt embarrassed, but then his mouth almost dropped open. The husband of the other couple there looked at the first and said, 'You got a problem with them?' The man with the disgusted look turned to him and then back at Jensen and Jared. 'They're a bunch of fags,' he said and the other man raised his eyebrow before taking his daughter up in his arms and holding his wife's hand. 'I hope your family goes far with that kind of attitude,' he said sarcastically and looked at Jensen and Jared, offering a smile. 'Love is love,' the man's wife called out to them and they shot the other couple a look before departing.

'Well that was exhilarating,' Jensen said, looking back at Jared and Jared laughed. 'Listen,' Jared said, 'We have a surprise for you.' Jensen gave him a confused look, but Jared kept quiet as he led Jensen back to Samantha and Victoria. Samantha had an amused expression on her face and Victoria was outright gleeful. 'Okay, what is this?' Jensen said and Samantha produced an air ticket from behind her back.

'You're going back with Jared,' Victoria said and Jensen's eyes widened. 'What the hell,' he said and looked from Victoria, to Jared to Samantha. 'You can't… How…' he said and Samantha just smiled. 'Darling, there are many things I don't tell you about and one of them is that I've been saving up for you to go back to school and get a degree in whatever you choose,' she said and Victoria added, 'Since you're obviously no use to either Samantha or me, we're sending you back with Jared so that you can live your dreams.'

Jensen stared at then, speechless. 'But… I don't have a place to stay, or clothes… Or a passport for that matter,' he said and Samantha rummaged through her purse and produced a passport and an envelope containing money while Victoria wolf whistled and one of the airport staff came up carrying three bags of clothes. Jensen too all of them and he still couldn't quite believe it.

'Aunt Sam, what about you? How are you gonna stay in that house by yourself?' Jensen asked and Victoria folded her arms around Samantha and said, 'My Sammy honey is coming to stay with me.' Samantha nodded at that, 'I have to move from that house, Jensen. The only reason I stayed was because it was something stable for you.'

'What about a place to stay?' he said, 'I'm gonna be homeless.' Jared put his arm around Jensen's shoulder ; 'Oh no you're not,' he said, 'You're coming to stay with me.' Jensen's brows furrowed and Jared gave him a lopsided smile. 'I decided to tell my parents about us and they actually took it really well,' Jared said and laughed, 'My mum told me that they'd been just waiting for me to tell them. apparently they've known the whole time that I play for the other team, they were just giving me the space to tell them myself.'

Jensen looked at all of them and laughed loudly before he hugged Samantha and Victoria. 'Thank you,' he said and they waved him off. 'It's the least I can do for you, Jensen,' Samantha said and Jensen leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. 'Now get your ass on that plane,' Victoria said and Jensen hugged her again. this time she hugged him back and whispered, 'Be safe, Jensen.'

Jared hugged the two ladies again and offered Jensen his hand. 'Come away with me, Jensen,' he said and Jensen took his hand, twined his fingers with his own and said, 'I'll go wherever you will.'

**THE END**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Victoria and Samantha walked out of the airport arm in arm, feeling elated and joyful. Jensen was finally going off to realize his dreams, whatever they may be and Jared would be with him every step of the way.

'I think I've earned myself a good scotch,' Samantha said and Victoria laughed. 'How old are you, woman,' she said and Samantha nudged her. 'By the way, where DID you get all that money from,' Victoria asked and Samantha smiled. 'I made very good choices in investments when I was a young girl,' she said and Victoria nodded. 'So you're some kind of millionaire?' she said. Samantha laughed, 'Oh, I hardly think so,' she said, 'But I have a good amount with me.'

Victoria was tempted to ask more, but decided not to. Samantha suddenly stopped and grasped Victoria's arm. 'Victoria, where are the jeep keys?'

In the plane, Jensen felt something poking him and took out the pointy thing. 'Oh god,' he said and Jared looked at him. 'What is it?' Jared asked and Jensen held up the jeep keys.


End file.
